


School Days

by cathrheas



Series: @cathrheas' Kinktober 2019 [16]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/F, Uniform Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-20 22:41:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21064376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cathrheas/pseuds/cathrheas
Summary: Flayn digs up Catherine's old school uniform.





	School Days

**Author's Note:**

> (Day 16: Uniforms)
> 
> this is short because 1) im playing roblox and 2) nobody ships this but me so i didnt really put in the effort :pensive:
> 
> song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rRMgZP9i73g

The last thing Catherine expected to see when she returned to her room was Flayn, sitting on her bed in her old school uniform.

It was wrinkled, since Catherine had stuffed it away in her closet and forgotten about it. Not to mention, it was too big for Flayn. Catherine was much taller than her even when she was a student. It still looked cute, though; Catherine was used to seeing Flayn in oversized clothes, since she frequently wore Catherine's. The uniform, though...it felt a little different.

Flayn didn't mean for it to be sexual, it seemed like. If anything, she didn't want to be caught at all. But the look of embarrassment on her face coupled with the baggy sleeves of the uniform shirt made Catherine want to take Flayn into her arms and...do some less-than-savory things to her. 

Instead, Catherine decided to deal with her girlfriend’s embarrassment, first. “What’s this we’ve got here?”

“I-I was just cleaning out your closet a little,” Flayn said. “And I, um, found this...I just wanted to try it on! Since Seteth would never let me wear one.”

“It’s cute on you. A bit of a loose fit, but that’s fine,” Catherine said. She shed her armor so she could comfortably climb into the bed with Flayn, stroking her hair. “Hm...you’d make a pretty good Blue Lion.”

“You think so?” The outfit had plenty of blue accents, proudly showing the Blue Lions’ colors. Catherine looked fondly upon her time as a student at Garreg Mach, and it pleased her to see Flayn in her uniform. Although, she wasn’t nearly as excited to put it on when she was a student...at least, not in the same way.

“Definitely.” Catherine kissed Flayn, and Flayn reacted with a whimper of surprise, but she opened her mouth for Catherine without hesitation. Catherine slid a hand up her old uniform shirt, surprised and pleased to see that Flayn wasn’t wearing a bra beneath it. It wasn’t intentional for her to turn Catherine on, but it was certainly doing something. When Catherine paused their heated kiss, rubbing her thumb over Flayn’s hardening nipple, she pressed her forehead against Flayn’s. “Are you not wearing panties, too?”

Flayn frowned. “I-I am  _ not _ that indecent of a girl! It is simply a coincidence that I am not wearing a bra, for your information. So, yes, I  _ am _ wearing panties!”

Catherine chuckled. “I’m sorry for asking, then, Flayn. But would you mind if I took them off? I think they’re ruining the look.”

Flayn buried her face in the collar of Catherine’s old sweater, embroidered with the Blue Lions’ insignia. Somehow, the outfit looked better when it didn’t fit at all. “F-fine, you can take them off. But leave the rest of the uniform on! I quite like it.”

“Of course I’ll leave it on,” Catherine said. She pushed Flayn onto her back, but gently; the uniform was wrinkled enough without her rough-housing. Flayn looked so beautiful in it. Catherine would have to iron it at some point so Flayn could look her best. “The uniform is gonna be the best part of what I’m about to do.”


End file.
